The Fall
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: Title will change...sometime. Inspired by the side games such as BbS. From the storm that brough the mysterious young apprentice in Radiant Garden to the first glimpse of the "Key." The story of Hollow Bastion.
1. The Calm

This story is based on the somewhat misunderstood about where the FF characters come from. Radiant Garden/Hpllow Bastion is the home world of the majority of the FF characters, excluding the gullwing and those on Destiny Island. It is also a story about the Organization's Eldest Six's origins as well. Because, well...because. I think it is how they would be if they were living people. And how Ansem might have been before the whole vendatta thingie.

So…yah. Just a couple chapter thingie. Might contain a mix of stuff from Final Fantasy VII and VIII, but what can I do? The Disney worlds somewhat follow their original stories, so I'll follow a loose version of those games, though probably leaning more towards FFVII. 

I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. A lot of the information I got were from the Ansem reports in both games. So…yah. 

This is the first Kingdom Hearts series, and I'm surprised how excited about this. There will be more. Though I need a better title.

-------

It had taken years of work; blood, sweat, sleep-less nights for everything to finally fit together. Radiant Garden was indeed a gem to behold from the heavens. The main area of the once kingdom gleamed under the light of the sun.

Ansem the Wise smiled an looked down on it. There were waves of pride in the land hit him. This world had finally come to peace within itself. Out of all his years of life…this was something to be proud of. A smile appeared on his mouth, just taking it in. Was there to say everything was perfect? Of course not. There would always be those to threaten the way of life…but as long as the majority of people were willing to commit, then it would succeed. 

But here is where Ansem's thoughts were on. The ruler of this planet and consider by many to be the Wisest was contemplating on a serious matter. It gave him some thoughts on a certain subject. What caused people to supposedly be bad? Of course, there were always nurture and nature of the self. People born in good homes could become bad, yet those who would born from violet homes could easily become good. What did this mean?

In all his sage knowledge, he wished to figure out this quandary. Were does this…darkness come from? 

He returned to his resting place. It was his small personal room. He could have the whole castle to himself. Yet his room was a small and rather bare. There were many colors decorated across the room and the furniture was luxurious. Yet everything in the room could be considered practical: A bed, a desk, several bookshelves (all filled with books), a small table, and a surprisingly small bathroom (it still had a bathtub, though). 

Then again, Ansem was never known for his taste in material things. Just in knowledge.

His work desk was a bit distracting looking. Not messy, just…open books scattered about and a few papers un-organized about. Ansem looked at the pile of papers. A lot of the neat stacks were ideas and notes he compiled together. Some were earlier items he jotted down from his younger days to present. He took a blank sketch book and looked at the clean slate. 

The pen came down onto the piece of paper, trying to get his thoughts correct. 

**Much of my life has been dedicated to pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. **

The old man paused, then chuckled. It sounded like he was writing a speech. Then again…maybe it would become a speech. Well…if he was on a roll, then let see how far he could get. His pen went back down onto the paper. 

**But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. **

Another paused. He read each word carefully. Flashes of the past, of people whom were trusted friends and bitter rivals passed over his eye-lids. There were much harsher words he could use. But, this was a proper account. This rough draft needed to sound cleaned-up, sound…clear. His person experience should not be included. It would seem improper. He looked down.

**Darkness... **

There. That word. His contemplation of the day. Perhaps a great thing he may very well accomplish in explain for the last of his days. But…

He slashed the word out. That was not it. To contemplate Darkness would to contemplate the meaning of the universe. While that was an interesting and meaningful contemplation, that was a question never to be truly answered. However, Ansem continued under the word.

**Darkness of the heart. **

Ah, the true topic of what he wanted. He wrote each of his questions and drive into the next section.

**How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. **

There. That was all that needed. His small thesis of the subject. He was about to get up, but there was something lacking. Call it a sense of romantics that hit him. He wanted to be cool about the subject, yet there was bit of…soul in this piece. He picked up the pad and walked back to his window. His eyes were staring careful as he wrote down the worry.

**I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness. **

He sighed and gazed out. He blinked as he looked at the sky. Deep blackish blue clouds puffed over the sky. Strange…he did not realized it was suppose to rain today. A yawn escaped him. Perhaps a nap would be in order. After all, he was not quite as young as he use to be. In his room, he placed the pad on the shelf.

----


	2. The Storm

Not really much to say. Um…probably will be switching the character choices for every chapter. First one was just Ansem. This one is another Ansem chapter. It is actually more of continuation of the first chapter. However, the one focused around the first Ansem Report. This one…well, you will see. Next one, we will see more characters.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Kingdom Hearts series or the Final Fantasy series. I am just using my creative license and all that good stuff.

Author's Notes: Wow, I remember when I wrote the first chapter of this. That was back last February. Meaning over a year again! I have decided to go back and re-start some of my old projects. This one is one of them. It started this chapter last March…so hurray for a year to finish a 3-page chapter!

* * *

Bad weather could never be considered a bad thing. It came not as a curse or as a blessing. Chaos or Divine Intervention does not bring. Simply, it is.

Radiant Garden suffered from storms, snow, and ice, just as most places. Talks of creating a device to control the anomaly passed around, but there was always someone apposed every time. The argument always boiled down to a better life verses controlling nature. However, it was nearly impossible to argue when someone said, "T'would be best not to mess with the natural occurrence. They have been around for millennia. What write do we have to control it?" In retrospect, the main climate of the land could be characterized as typical without extremes. Summers heated to a point as did winter cooled to a point. However, no real extremes ever reached, so no one tried to control the weather.

The dark clouds rolled in quickly. Moments before the weather appeared 'perfect.' Now mothers rushed their little ones inside as flashes of light within the clouds boomed. Any fun outing quickly turned to rescheduling. And in most houses, dinner was served just a little early or a little later then the usual schedule.

The rain poured. Really poured. Anyone outside change into wet rodents. The rain itself crashed down in a steamy heat. It warranted for everyone to hide.

Ansem shook awake. Red-orange eyes gazed about the room, catching another bolt, showing everything in the dark. A yawn passed his lips. Unsure of the time he slept, the middle-aged man scooted out of bed. He heard the downpour slamming against the roof. Even though sleep still clung to him, Ansem knew any continued rest would be later. Oh well. He could observe the skies.

The time was only the late afternoon, but how Ansem felt and how the sky portrayed the world made the day feel more like night. He looked over at his desk, debating if his research was important to do. Ansem could be the most patient and diligent person on the planet…but even he had times where he felt like 'slacking off.'

Besides, anyone could do indoor work on a rainy day. How many could actually find something to do? Though the thunder appeared to warn the elder gentleman that this course of action might not be the wisest, it yet deterred him from considering it. But first…

He gazed at himself in the mirror and debated to change his clothes. True he only took a nap, but both wardrobe and hair appeared very…ruffled. He headed into the bathroom and found a comb. The debate on whether to trim the bloody mess played in his head. Yet…it was a mark of wisdom in some regards to ware his hair long. That, and the fear of change over-ran any alterations. Never the less, the tresses were a bit…tedious to take care of.

A quick run-through with a comb helped with any disarray. Now for his clothes…

The day had yet to end. Even though keeping an appearance was necessary for someone in the position that Ansem took, it would be a waste to exchange the outfit for a fresh one that could be for tomorrow. He opted for a robe instead. It was more or less an evening robe and with the slip of nice slippers over his feet…yes, it worked out perfect.

He stepped out of the room, gazing down various corridors. People bustled down to and fro, whether servants, house guests, other scholars, and dozen of others coming here for reasons. One or two people merely stood in the hall and spoke to one another. Perhaps he should feel annoyance at the loitering in his place of rest and business. But no, he chuckled at the thought. For all he knew their discussion consisted of important topics. Though the giggles heard gave that idea little merit.

Ah well.

Another crackle of lighting. It light up the sky. This in itself cast almost a divine beauty to everything. But the thunder it brought caused a pause to everyone. And the ground shaking below them caused even the fearless members to curl their toes.

A primordial terror spread through his being as Ansem gazed out into the sky. Something was off.

He laughed. Oh, he was letting paranoia get the better of him. The storm was just that: A storm.

He made his way down to the lower levels. He was surprised to see so many people. Then again, this section of the castle was open to all who wish to seek guidance or shelter. Yet…it felt promising to him that his people trusted him enough to do this. As he came down the steps, several already spotted him. "Good evening, Master Ansem." From another scholar. "Hi Ansem!" From a young man Ansem believed to be a delivery boy. "You look well, Sire!" A servant comment. He greeted them all in return, then took his place at a free window.

His mind played with the idea he began to write before. All these in the room he considered valued, trustworthy, and honest people. Yet, did that mean they were safe from the darkness in their own hearts? Ansem chuckled to himself sadly. He really thought himself paranoid. It gave cause to thought, though. These worries, these contemplations…could they be a sign of his own darkness? Ansem had flaws, just as any other human beings. Unlike rulers of the past, he never let people believe he was a God. No, he was as human as anyone else. He felt emotions, he had a heart…

Did he have darkness in his heart?

He shook himself straight. No. No negative thoughts. Though he knew in days he would require himself to delve into the deeper black on humanity, he should not fully throw himself into such atrocities. He would only sicken his mind. He needed a clear heart and a clear mind for the endeavor. Pondering on the subject could prove unhealthy. He wellness not only was beneficial for him, but for his people as well.

It would be wise to find another outlet of some sort. Something to help him not fall into the darkness he wished to study.

The doors suddenly came open and several men came in shouting. Ansem looked over, wondering what the emergency could be.

"We need a healer!" A voice called out. Even though they called out for assistance, the men carried the unconscious burden with them.

Ansem quickly followed, ushering for a young maid in the house to him. "Good to the medic wing, child, and retrieve a stretcher." With a slight brush on her shoulders, the girl nodded and sprinted down the hall. Ansem came to the guards. "Put him down for a second."

"Sir?" One of the guards asked, not sure if it was safe to lay an injured man on the hard floor or to disobey his leader.

"I've had training in the art. It is never good to move an injured man around unless he was poisoned. And even then, each poison is quite different." He voice stayed clear. There was no indications he was pleased with what he knew or he was upset with the guard or if he felt anything of panic. However, his voice was full of authority so the men obeyed, laying their burden flat. Ansem knelt down and scanned the victim over.

It was a male. Even though the skin was pale and deathly, it clearly indicated that had he been healthy, the completion would be bronze. But as it was, the color reminded Ansem of a lifeless orange. Dark circles and sunken cheeks were displayed on the young man's face. And he could clearly see he was young: Mar the dark marks, no wrinkles struck on the skin. Though a peculiar: Even though the age was just to adulthood and his skin was dark, his hair was stalk-white, as if the man had been frightened. All he had on were a pair of black pants ripped at the bottom. There were no bleeding or open wounds on his body, but his breaths were weak and ugly patches of swelling hugged here and there. .

"We found him among some stacked goods outside."

Ansem felt around, gently looking for anything broke. No limbs appeared to be crack, but his left arm was dislocation. Now that he noticed, there were some small cuts on the body, but none were life threatening. He touched around his neck, but that also appeared to be whole and unbroken. It seemed all the wound he suffered were caused by his hard landing. It begged the question where he fell. Though Ansem knew many people, he did not recognize this person. Ansem did notice the strength in his muscles, indicating prior experience in battle. Was this man a warrior?

The group from the medical wing arrived. "Master Ansem!"

The sage looked up. "From what I have observed, this man appears to have superficial wound. His shoulder is dislocated, and his breathing is worrisome, yet I do not think there is poison or any internal bleeding, but he has suspicious swelling. He may have suffered unobservable damage from his fall." The healer in change nodded. She and another fellow lifted the man carefully onto the stretcher and soon they carted him away. Ansem go up, starting down the hallway.

"My lord." Ansem stared at the captain that brought the man in. "Who do you think he is?" There was almost fear and wonderment in his tone.

Ansem stood tall and proud, not indicating any of his own confusing he felt. "I am not sure, but our first priority is to restore his health. You did the correct thing in bringing him to my doorstep. I shall make sure his life stays his life."

After the excitement ended, Ansem looked down the hall to the medical wing. Yes, he would make sure the life was saved, whoever he was.

* * *

I was hoping for a longer chapter, but it's a good start. I haven't worked on the thing in forever, but now we have it up.

Next chapter we will see some familiar character! Which…I don't know when I will get it done. I guess in another year, with my luck.


End file.
